


Your turn

by darkravenqueen



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: I wrote this a while ago, M/M, bc i love them, pure fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: A small game under the stars.





	Your turn

The night sky is clear, the moon bright and you can even see some stars through the city light.

But all Matteo can think of is David, David, who is walking right next to him right now, after they ditched the others at the party. He doesn’t even know where David is heading until they reach a small basketball court.

“Wanna play a round?”

Matteo raises his brows a bit before shrugging. “Sure, why not.”

God, he really hopes this will go better than the game with Carlos and Abdi.

David picks up the stray basketball and holds it under his arm. “You wanna go first or shall I?” He’s grinning slightly, like he knows something Matteo doesn’t.

His heart makes that stupid jumpy thing again. Dammit.

“I don’t know.”

Now David raises his brows. “You don’t know?”

Matteo rolls his eyes, but he can feel how his cheeks get hot. “Er - you go first, then.”

They play for a while, and honest to god, Matteo really sucks. Especially in comparison to David, who seems to play with ease and hits the hoop nearly every single time.

Matteo stares at him, slightly frustrated, but also admiringly. How fast his body moves, his arms completely in sync with his legs. He blinks and tears his gaze away. Could he be any more obvious?

David stands in the middle of the field after he scored yet again.

“Okay, my turn,” Matteo says, not ready to give up yet. But as he reaches for the ball, David quickly moves it away, a small grin on his lips.

“Okay, your turn.”

Matteo snorts, the corner of his lips twitching. What a prick. He reaches for the ball another time, and again - David easily moves it away.

“Seriously?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” David says and shrugs, giving him another toothy grin.

Matteo tries it again - another fail. He scrunches up his nose and looks back to David, arms crossed, their faces inches apart. Two can play this game.

He glances to David’s lips, hesitating, before deciding differently and giving him a peck on his cheek. It’s still enough to startle David, though, and Matteo quickly grabs the ball and takes a few steps back, a triumphant smile on his face.

“Better luck next time.”

David shakes his head, and although it’s dark, Matteo swears he’s blushing right now. “Okay, you win.”

“What’s my prize?”

“Well, what do you want?” David asks, closing the gap between them, stopping a few inches in front of him.

Matteo’s heart stops only to beat ten times faster. He can’t stop staring at David, the basketball in his hands long forgotten.

He licks his lips. “I think you know.”

“Do I?” David asks, his voice quiet, but he also seems to not be able to look away.

Matteo nods, his eyes wandering down to David’s lips, his breath hitching in his throat. He can’t help but think that maybe, he interpreted this wrong, that he fucked it up -

“I still want you to say it, though.”

Matteo gulps, his eyes flickering back up to David’s. “I want a kiss. With you.” His voice is barely louder than a whisper, but David still seems to hear it.

It feels like the world stopped as soon as he said these words out loud. And then, all he can feel is David’s lips on his, David’s hands in his hair, David David David.

Matteo doesn’t even notice he let the ball drop, his hands on David’s chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt as some kind of footing, because god, he feels like everything is spinning and his knees are weak and his hands are sweaty and his head is swimming.

And then, he laughs. He doesn’t know why, but he just does. He laughs into the kiss, and soon, David joins him, laughing as well.

They still hold on to each other, David’s thumb softly stroking over the back of Matteo’s head, Matteo’s hands feeling the fast beat of David’s heart.

“A good prize?” David asks, his voice slightly husky, after they calmed down.

“The best,” Matteo answers, a bright grin on his face. He can feel the heat radiating off his face. “Can I get it again?”

“Only if you score,” David teases, an equally wide smile on his lips.

Matteo slaps his shoulder and David just laughs and then their lips meet again and god, he swears can do this for the rest of his life.


End file.
